


I Won't Admit It

by RaitaWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crush, Cute, Fluff, Keith crushing, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitaWriter/pseuds/RaitaWriter
Summary: Go into the two minds of Keith and Lance as they slowly discover their feelings for each other.Keith has had a crush on Lance since grade school, so to show Lance his affection towards him, he decides that he must show off his good sides and talents.  This, however, backfires and makes Lance dub Keith as his enemy.Lance is denying any gay feelings, growing up with his mom that's constantly asking for grand babies.  He slowly finds himself thinking about Keith more often as their relationship develops.  But will he admit it?





	I Won't Admit It

____  
Keith  
____

“So...There’s a boy I can’t get out of my head. He’s spontaneous, kinda thick in the head...His eyes are so deep and his brown, messy hair-” I inhale deeply, looking at Katie Holt who had started playing with her new computer parts. “...I just want to play with his hair all day. But...For some odd reason, we went the entire high school experience being...enemies? I don’t get it. And his dumb jokes! HNNNNG!”

I groan loudly, pulling on my sleek, somewhat gelled hair. I look over to Katie once more who was now texting-WAIT. I quickly get up, lunging at her and she simply holds her phone in the air. As her screen passes by me, I see a picture of him-God damn it, she was texting Lance McClain! 

“Oh calm down Keef.” Katie teases. “I didn’t tell him that you’re his loverboy.”

“What DID you tell him?” I whine, laying onto my back, holding my face.

“Just that he has a secret admirer~”

And with this, only chaos followed. Lance became...even more flirtatious with anyone that would come up to him...Except for me. Well, he at least treats me like a wingman...As in he asks me to go up to the girls and get their numbers for him when his exes are around-Like some kind of lap dog? I didn’t really dislike it...It meant more time with him as a friend rather than an enemy. I just wish he’d look at me the same way he looks at his garlic knots.


End file.
